Sesshomaru's Pup
by AnimeLover8059
Summary: This is my First Fanfiction, and I know my summaries suck a lot.The story is about how Sesshomaru got his unknowed child. Will he get to know his child or will he not know? SessyXOC/InuXKag/MirXSan/ NON YAOI.
1. The Meeting

**This is my first FanFiction I am writing,i know my grammar suck,so please comment and tell me what is my mistake. This is my first FanFiction, please tell me my mistake,I can take it.**** I don't own Inuyasha,bu****t I do own Setsuko and Shiori. **

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

3 and a half years after Naraku's death,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Kirara and Shippo came across a village near Kaede's village. When they were passing,they saw a little inuyoukai with a blue moon on her forehead and 2 purple stripes instead of red stripes that looks a lot like Sesshomaru's with her mother. Kagome was the first to react,she said:''That little inuyoukai looks like your brother Sesshomaru,Inuyasha.'' ''Her blood also smells like Sesshy's'' added Inuyasha.

''Sesshomaru will kill you if he heard u say his 'name' Inuyasha'' said Miroku,as Sango nodded.

That is when the little inuyoukai(her name is Setsuko) came up and look curiously at Inuyasha's ears,then after a few seconds she jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and started to touch his ears. Her mother(her name is Shiori) ran up to Setsuko and told her not to bother them while she apologize to them.

''But he looks like the guy you said is father's brother,he wears the Fire Rat robe and the Kotadama Rosery and he also got the cute dog ears which you said father told you.''said Setsuko.

''Really?!''answered Shiori,not believing how Setsuko found out.

''Huh!?I am your father's brother...than you must be Sesshomaru's mate and you must be his daughter!'' Inuyasha spat out,not believing what he just heard.

''Yes,that is true.''stated Shiori.''Uncle Inuyasha!''came from Setsuko.

''How did you know my name?''Inuyasha asked.''My mother told me before,''replied Setsuko.''What is your mother's name?''Inuyasha asked Setsuko. And she straight away replied said:''Shiori!''

''Please tell us your story,Shiori-sama,''Miroku said suddenly.

''Ok,but first let's get a room to put our things,then I will tell you the whole story... Come to my room...''replied Shiori with a sad expression on her face.

**I know that this chapter is quite short,the next chapter will be longer...hopefully. Please do REVIEW...Thank you...**


	2. Shiori and Sesshomaru's Story

**Chapter 2**

**Shiori and Sesshomaru's Story**

After 10 minutes,they all went to Shiori and Setsuko's room to hear out her story.

''Ok,it all started like this...One night at a inuclan reunion dinner,I meet Sesshomaru-sama and there is where we became friends. I loved him from the time our eyes look into one another and he did blush if I am not wrong. And...'' said Shiori blushing a little.

''And than?!'' came from an annoyed Inuyasha.

''Osuwari!'' Kagome shouted.

''What was that for!?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Just shut up and listen to her story will you!'' shouted Sango and Miroku at the same time,than turn to look at each other and blush as red as Inuyasha's Fire Rat.

''And than we needed to share one room because there wasn't enough room for all of the youkai's from the inuclan,so we had to share room with one another. And Sesshomaru-sama said he let me sleep in his room I agreed happily because I also wish I could sleep with him,and that is how the unplanned mating happened...''Shiori said as she blushes even more.

''I see,so that is how you got Setsuko...''Inuyasha said with a grin on his face,while imagining his brother taking care of his young pup. _Hee hee hee, I'd love to see that..._thought Inuyasha.

While Inuyasha and his pack was whispering about Sesshomaru and Shiori,Shiori looked up to the full moon and whispered:''Sesshomaru-sama...'' ''So you do love Sesshomaru,do you?''Inuyasha said after he heard Shiori called Sesshomaru.''Yes,I do love him...And I...I...Ibelivethathelovesme too!''answered Shiori quickly at the last sentence,but Inuyasha heard her bright and clear.

''And...plus that I am also expecting a male pup now. There is still 5 more months,because 2 months already pass,you know youkai's need shorter time than human's do by 2 months...''added Shiori quite embarrassed.

''What!? Because of your huge kimono we did not even realize that!''they all shouted at once.

**So sorry that this chapter is also short,because this is my first FanFiction,I don't have so m****uch ideas,sorry...And hopefully Sesshomaru-sama will ****come out at the next chapter. **** Remember to Review.**


	3. Sesshomaru's Son

**Chapter 3  
**

**The Birth Of Sesshomaru's Son**

The next day,Inuyasha and his pack suggested Shiori and Setsuko to go with them, because it would be easier when Sesshomaru's son is arriving,because Kagome and Sango could help with the birth. Shiori thought it would be fine so she agreed to go with them plus there was a person from Sesshomaru's family in their pack-Inuyasha.

For the first month,everything was going well. That is until the second month,demons heard about Sesshomaru's son, those that were after Sesshomaru all came to kill his unborn son along with Shiori,but Inuyasha finish them like they were just pieces of old rubbish paper.

5 months later,time came. They were all getting more and more excited especially Shiori and Setsuko. One day,while Jaken was walking in the jungle,he saw Shiori. And he thought : _That woman look familiar__…I should tell Sesshomaru-sama._ While Jaken was walking away he heard them call her Shiori.

He went back as soon as possible to Sesshomaru's 'castle' to report to Sesshomaru-sama about that woman who seem firmiler to him.

''Sesshomaru-sama,I saw a woman who looked like…''Jaken started but soon remember who the woman is. ''I mean,I saw the woman that sleep in your room the last time pregnant, and is about to give birth now with Inuyasha and his pack…'' Jaken finished. ''What did you say!?'' asked Sesshomaru loudly,not believing what he just heard. Sesshomaru rushed out of his study room and go towards the place that had Shiori's smell as fast as possible,as he thought: _Just one night and she is with a baby!?_

**At Shiori and Inuyasha's**

Shiori suddenly cried in pain as she knew it was time,because the baby had kicked her. They all knew what happened, Inuyasha ,Miroku and Shippo started to panic ,but Kagome and Sango told them to carry her to the cave not far from here. They did as they were told because they did not want anything to happened to Sesshomaru's mate.

The boys were all shooed out of the cave, than Kagome and Sango help Shiori with the birth, Miroku tried to have a peek but was caught by Inuyasha.

One loud shout later, Sesshomaru appered in front of the cave and rush inside the cave with a worried look on his face,which the boys saw not belivingly. Shiori saw Sesshomaru and gasped with fear,as Sesshomaru told her not to be afraid of him, he also said: "Tell me your story after this,ok?'' nOSesshomaru said worried and softly,as she nodded slowly. Sesshomaru hold Shiori's hand tightly,Shiori also held Sesshomaru's hand tightly because of pain.

After 1 hour,a healthy baby boy came out,Sesshomaru held the baby tightly in his hand, he said to Shiori: "Let's Name him…mm…Ichiro that means first son…no. How about Kiyoshi that means pure…no. Ah,I know let's name him Seiichi that means refined first son!'' Shiori just nodded happily seeing Sesshomaru and her newborn son Seiichi.

" No need to tell me your story,I heard about it from Jaken that little green toad'' Sesshomaru said while helping Shiori sit up.

Shiori called Setsuko over,and said: "Sesshomaru,this is Setsuko our daughter…''

"Daddy!" shouted Setsuko happily as she ran to hug her father,as he also hug her happily.

Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango and Shippo went into the cave where Sesshomaru and Shiori sat, "Congratulations, Sesshomaru!'' They all said in unison. Than Inuyasha added: "Also why didn't you tell me you had a pup,aniki?" "How did I know she had a pup by me,otoutou." He answered softly,so that it would not wake Seiichi up.

**So how was this chapter. It****s gonna be the last chapter next. I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Shiori, Setsuko and Seiichi. **** Remember to Review. **


	4. Happy Ending

**This chapter is the ending. Cause I don't have any idea anymore.I do not own Inuyasha, but I own Shiori,Setsuko,Seiichi,Isamu,mini Inuyasha,Maika,Maiko and Satoshi.**

**Chapter 4**

**Happy Ending**

They all lived together in Sesshomaru's castle happily. Inuyasha married Kagome and had two child the girl who looks like Kagome is named Isamu by Inuyasha and the boy who looks and have the same attitude with Inuyasha was name after Inuyasha by Kagome.

Miroku and Sango married each other and had three child 1 pair of twins and a boy. The girls name was named by Miroku, one was named Maika, and the other was named Maiko. The boy's name was named after Sango, his name was Satoshi which mean wise, because Sango didn't want her child to be a pervert like Miroku.

And of course, Shippo and Kirara wasn't meant for each other so they just lived and babysit Sesshomaru and Shiori's child,Inuyasha and Kagome's child and Miroku and Sango's child for them, when the pup's parents wasn't free. But you can guess Sesshomaru's child aged differently because they are daiyoukai and they also grow and age faster then the others, so Setsuko and Seiichi also help in taking care of Isamu, mini Inuyasha, Maika,Maiko and Satoshi when Shippo had a handful of them to babysit.

_**The End!**_

**Finally I finish off this story. Please give me ideas what story should I write next. Tq .Remember to Review. :)**


End file.
